Black Dragons
by aorinappollo
Summary: Based off "Reverse of Arcadia" and "Over the Nexus". Three former members of the Arcadia Movement move to the Daimon Area's apartment to start a new life without their "savoir", Sayer. While two of them were picked up by Sayer, one of them is an amnesiac girl, who only seemed to remember that her white ribbon was a gift from someone special. Contains OCs, and might be OOC.


**I kinda made the OC's name before I made a Tumblr. So.. she's not a self-insert. And I don't want to make her over-powered or stuff. I guess she's simply.. amnesiac? Maybe a bit weird too.. She will kinda act like one of my OCs for Zexal, since my OC in Zexal is based of this particular 5Ds OC..**

**This is kinda based off the two 5Ds videogames: "Over the Nexus" and "Reverse of Arcadia". Okita and Liquid from the latter are gonna appear here as some of the main characters. I don't own 5Ds or anything, except the OCs that will appear here. Enjoy.**

* * *

><p>"Are you sure you wouldn't need an extra room?" Asked Blister, for what seemed to be the hundredth time. Well, no one could blame the guy. He got a bit busy because he just received a call last week that three teenagers needed a place to stay, after their old home had "blew up". How? Well, they wouldn't want to tell. But that's fine right? Teenagers always have a secret to keep.<p>

Automatically, Blister assumed that the three teenagers were siblings, or relatives. When he heard they were literally just "friends", he assumed that they were all the same gender. Maybe high-school boys that moved out of their parents' houses? Who knew?

Instead, he was more than surprised to learn that there were three seventeen year old teenagers, with no furniture or any kind of briefcase with them. They all wore the same weird uniform, and two of them were boys, and one of them was a girl. That was the main problem.

While the cheery boy assured him that he and his other guy companion wouldn't do anything to the girl, the girl seemed to be quiet, and ignored everything around her. She only seemed to mutter a few words when the cheery boy named "Okita" talked to her. The other male was strangely named "Liquid", and wasn't being treated well by Okita. Both boys bickered with each other every five seconds.

The lady was named Aorin Appollo. She was the only one with a last name, as she wasn't orphaned at a young age, unlike the last two. It was pretty obvious to see the three weren't siblings, as the way they talked to each other weren't really sibling-like.

"We're fine, Mr. Blister." Okita assured him. His bright smile seemed to be telling the truth, but Liquid only huffed at Okita's assurance towards him, and rolled his eyes.

"Says the person who's making me do all the chores." Liquid blurted out. Okita's eye twitched, as he marched to the other boy, and proceeded to stomp on his foot. Liquid let out a yelp of pain, and after jumping around screaming and cursing, he glared at the happy male. "Jerk!"

Okita seemed to think of that as a compliment, as he answered "Thank you very much!" to the annoyed Liquid. That resulted to Liquid throwing a nearby lamp at him, that resulted to bickering.

Blister was about to leave the three teens be, until the quiet lady, Aorin, made an annoyed sound and marched to the two bickering males. She grabbed their ears, and pulled them near the window. "Either you two stop bickering, or I will gladly throw you to Satellite. Which one do you two prefer?" She asked, her monotone voice echoing in the quiet and dark room. Both of the boys gulped, and murmured a "yes ma'am".

Blister let out a relieved sigh. As long as she was around, he wouldn't have to worry about the two boys attempting to kill each other. She would surely kill them both if they ever dared to bicker in front of her again. "I'll leave you kids now. If ya need anything, don't hesitate to ask."

As Blister left, Liquid let himself plop on the hard bed. "Whew. Since this room only has two beds, I'm taking this one!"

Okita sighed. "Um, Aorin? You wouldn't mind if I took the other bed, would you?" He asked sheepishly. Ever since they met the quiet girl, they made sure to never anger her, as she was already scary enough. Aorin looked at him with her dull emerald eyes, and nodded.

"Go ahead. I'll sleep on the sofa, as always."

Okita would have told Liquid to be a gentleman and let Aorin sleep on a bed for once, but Liquid would only reply with a "you do it then". But Aorin seemed to like the sofa, as she slept on one when they were residing in the Arcadia Movement.

Ah, the Arcadia Movement. It was like heaven to them, as they were treated like outcasts in the outside world. But as long as they didn't let their powers out during a duel, no one would recognize them as psychic duelists. People had already cursed at them because of that. Their leader, Sayer, was the person that took in Okita and Liquid when they were abandoned on the streets. And despite the two bickering at each other, they grew to be best friends.

And a few years later, they met Aorin Appollo.

According to Sayer's assistant, Seria, Aorin was a duelist in Satellite. She was part of a dueling gang, and was the only girl of the troop. But she was constantly being forced to work for hours without any break, as they heard. And when the dueling gang had found out she was a psychic duelist, she was being forced to work more than ever. And that's when Sayer took her in.

When they found Aorin, she was quiet, calm, and most of all, easily irritated. Unlike Liquid and Okita, she had her own deck, which was a FIRE deck. Although it kinda matched her hair color, it did not match her personality quite well. But most of her cards did inflict effect damage that decreased her opponent's life points easily, so it was pretty easy of her to beat anyone within ten turns.

"I'm going out for a walk." Said Aorin. "Don't follow me."

Okita nodded. "Be careful, alright? And remember; if anyone challenges you to a duel, give it your all, but do not use your powers! If you do accidentally unleash your powers, try to teleport back here, alright?"

Liquid stood up, and grabbed Aorin's arm. "Whoa there! If she's going outside, she needs clothes that make her look like a normal person, not a person who was part of some sort of weird organization!" Liquid pointed out. "In fact, the three of us need clothes that make us look like we're not from Arcadia Movement!"

"And that's why I'm here."

The three teens found Blister outside their apartment room, holding a box. Liquid yelped a bit, and pointed a finger at the older man. "H-Hey! How long were you standing there?!"

Blister shrugged. "While Okita there was thinking about the past, I asked some of the residents here for some spare clothes. You kids don't have anything on you when you moved here, so I decided to help ya."

Aorin bowed her head. "Thank you so much for your kindness.."

"Anyway, I got clothes for each of ya. Okita gets a denim jacket, complete with a white shirt, pants, and some new shoes." Blister handed the clothing to Okita, who seemed excited.

"Oh wow. Thanks a lot, Mr. Blister!" Okita said gratefully, as he ran to the bathroom to try them on. Liquid turned to Blister, who was rummaging through the box.

"Liquid, the clothes that fit you is this; a stuff collar uniform. Looks like an old uniform for an old school, but I think it fits you perfectly." Blister said, as Liquid stared at the clothes.

"They seem nice. I'll try them after Okita's done changing."

"And finally.." Blister turned to Aorin, who was attempting to cut her very long orange hair. "Aorin, right? Well, you seem to be the only one here to have an accessory of some sort, which is that white ribbon around your hair. The clothes I got for you is this." Blister showed Aorin a sleeveless blue shirt. "It's called 'Rough Style'. It comes with pants, and sneakers. Is it good enough for you?"

"They seem cool. It's more than 'good enough', Mr. Blister." Commented Aorin. She smiled a bit, which was quite rare . "They look really nice too. Thanks a lot, sir."

"No problem, young lady. You three are in need of a lotta stuff, so I'm happy to help out. And.." Blister took the scissors from Aorin. "If you are going to cut your hair, at least get someone to help you out. Otherwise, you'll end up looking like an old rag doll. And I know how you young ladies act when you have a bad hair day.. You become as vicious as a rabid dog!"

"He's got a point, actually. Not that you'd act like that when your hair's messy or anything.." Liquid muttered. "After Okita's done changing, you go change first. Once you're done, I'll help you cut your hair. How does that sound, Aorin?"

Aorin blinked and nodded. "Sounds good."

"Well, I'll leave ya kids for real this time." Blister announced, as he waved his hand and walked to the door. "If you need any help with anything, feel free to ask me. Or if you want to duel with me, I accept your challenge, youngsters."

As soon as Blister left, Liquid tried on the clothes. They kinda suffocated him a bit, so he unzipped it a little. "Ah, it fits." He commented. "I guess as long as the people don't know about our powers, they'll keep being nice to us.. Tch. That's quite unfair. If they ever knew about what we are, they'll surely kick us out. And I'm sure Mr. Blister will hate us too."

"Liquid." Aorin decided to change the subject, but not before assuring Liquid. "People will not reject us any longer, I promise you that. And then, we wouldn't have to hide from anyone anymore."

"Thanks, Aorin." Liquid smiled. "Yo, Okita! Hurry up in there! Aorin wants to try her own clothes too, ya know!"

Okita exited the bathroom, and had a satisfied smile on his face, while his Arcadia Movement uniform was hanging on his arm. "It's so comfortable to move in! But, Liquid.. I advise you to remove the uniform first, then wear your new clothes. You'll get sweaty if you wear too much clothes on a hot day, and body odor is not needed here." Okita joked.

Aorin then went to the bathroom. "I'll change faster than Okita.." She said through the door, resulting to Liquid giggling and Okita nervously sweatdropping. Aorin then peeked outside, her hand extending towards the two boys. "Okita, Liquid.. hold my ribbon, please."

~A few minutes later~

Aorin got out of the restroom, and was quite surprised on how comfortable her new clothes were. Unlike her Arcadia Movement uniform, they were easy to move, and maybe her arms weren't covered, but they were still comfortable in any way! She then played around with her long hair for a second. Sayer wouldn't allow anyone to cut their hair in the Arcadia Movement, but at least she was able to now, since they were free..

Was being free a good thing? Aorin always thought of Sayer to be a nice, but a bit strict man. He would treat psychic duelists with respect, although, some people had told her to never feel comfortable around him. He was said to torture, and even kill psychic duelists who were weak.. Aorin never believed that, and neither did Okita and Liquid.

Aorin couldn't even understand what was going on when she woke up. She had amnesia, and she still does! Seria had told her that she was "found" at Satellite by Sayer, and she was unconscious at that time. So she had no choice but to believe her. Seria wasn't lying.. was she? All that Aorin remembered was that her long white ribbon, which she used to use as a bandana when her hair was short, was a gift from an important friend. Maybe her friend from her forgotten past.

"Aorin." Called Okita. "Liquid says that you wanted a hair cut. How short do you want it to be?"

Aorin pointed her finger to her neck. "This short.. it won't take long, right?"

Liquid nodded. "Not too long. I can cut your hair within five minutes. And it's only an hour after lunchtime, Aorin. You still have enough time for a walk. Heck, you may be able to memorize this place in just a day!" Liquid then approached Aorin with two scissors in his hands. " Now. Hold still."

_Snip, snip, snip, snip, snip, snip, snip, snip, snip, snip.._

"Wah-lah!" Okita shoved a mirror in front of Aorin, who seemed to be surprised that her hair actually looked nice when short. "I had no idea Liquid was a good hair stylist! And your hair looks nice, Aorin!"

"It's nothing." Liquid muttered. "I just learned to do it from my mom before she.."

Okita immediately changed the topic before Liquid, the always-tough member of their group, broke down and cried. Like Okita, Liquid was abandoned due to him possessing psychic abilities. "A-Anyway.." Okita cleared his throat. "Aorin, do you want me to tie your ribbon back as a bandana?"

"Sure." Aorin replied. Okita adjusted the long white ribbon a bit, but finally managed to fix it. Some of Aorin's hair was clamped under it, so he pulled it out.

"Looks cool on you. You look a bit boyish, though." Commented Liquid. "I guess this is enough for people to not find us weird; we have casual clothes now, and Aorin had a haircut. I do hear some people have weird hair, but since Aorin's looks normal, we wouldn't be suspected of anything, I guess."

"But.." Okita removed his jacket. "I'm not going outside, so you can borrow my jacket, Aorin. You might attract perverts if you walked around showing some skin. You know how people are these days."

"But the only skin I'm showing are my arms." Aorin countered. Both boys sighed.

"Look. There are a lot of perverted guys these days, and we're not one of 'em!" Liquid assured her. "They'd surely start hitting on you. And that's a good reason to cut off your hair, since a lot of girls who got assaulted couldn't run away, since their hair was pulled. Luckily, your ribbon is not too long, and your hair's short. Other than that, your wearing thin clothes, so it's easy to move around and run."

"Liquid's right." Okita agreed. He handed her the jacket. "Just button one of the buttons, so the jacket doesn't fall. And don't give out your name to random creeps!"

Aorin frowned, but took the jacket anyway. Those two just had to be right. Despite both of them acting like idiots when arguing over anything, they were really reasonable, and had reasons for everything. "Fine. I'll be careful. See you guys later.."

As Aorin exited the room, Okita smirked at Liquid, who seemed to be confused. "What?"

"Oh, you know." Okita's smirk widened. "Your responsibility as the so-called 'most mature' member of the group automatically assigns you to do all the household chores, Liquid."

Liquid fumed a bit. "Hey, no fair! You're the mature one!"

"Ah, so you agree with me?"

"Shut up."

* * *

><p><strong>Um, so that's first chapter. Sorry if I got Blister OOC.<strong>

**I'll be honest though.. I never watched 5Ds before, and only played the two games, plus read the plot and read a few descriptions about each character. Although, all I know is SAYER YOU DAMN LIAR GET YOUR ASS BACK HERE.**

**Next chapter; Aorin looking for a job, and bumping into a familiar face.**

**Review if you like! **


End file.
